


Nox!

by Aratanooniel



Series: Drobne zaklęcia [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tekst poniżej jest swego rodzaju dopełnieniem "Drobnych zaklęć", ale nie jest kolejną częścią tej serii. Powstał na potrzeby akcji na forum literackim Mirriel, jako czekoladka adwentowa w grudniu 2012roku.<br/>Betowała Morwena</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nox!

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst poniżej jest swego rodzaju dopełnieniem "Drobnych zaklęć", ale nie jest kolejną częścią tej serii. Powstał na potrzeby akcji na forum literackim Mirriel, jako czekoladka adwentowa w grudniu 2012roku.  
> Betowała Morwena

**Nox!**

\- I pani Zima miała miecz, prawda? - pyta Nimfadora, oczy błyszczą jej trochę ze strachu, a trochę z ekscytacji. Włosy ma w kolorze najciemniejszej z czerni.

 

Andromeda wodzi palcami po książeczkach stojących na półce w pokoju jej wnuka.   
\- Baaabciu... Są Święta! - jęczy chłopiec. Od kilku dni jest prawie nieznośny. - Chcę wyjść i polatać! Przecież czuję się już dobrze, babciu!  
\- Teddy – wzdycha Andromeda. - Czujesz się dobrze, bo uzdrowiciel dał ci eliksir, ale to nie oznacza, że jesteś zdrowy. Przeczytam ci coś, chcesz?  
\- Nie! - burczy jej wnuk. Na znak buntu zmienia kolor włosów na czerwony. Chwilę później odwraca się twarzą do ściany, a jego fryzura naprawdę odzwierciedla jego humor – jest w kolorze błota. Andromeda uśmiecha się delikatnie do wspomnień i siada na krawędzi łóżka.  
\- W takim razie coś ci opowiem, hm? – pyta, dotykając chudego ramionka. Chłopiec wciąż jest naburmuszony, a kobieta wyczuwa przez materiał piżamki, że podnosi mu się temperatura. Niebawem nadejdzie gorączka. - Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, dlaczego mamy cztery pory roku?  
W odpowiedzi chłopiec tylko kręci głową.   
\- Pory roku są odwieczne, a jednak kiedyś światem wstrząsnęła wielka wojna, którą toczyły między sobą. Na początku Pory Roku mieszkały wszystkie razem w jednym pałacu, tak że każda z nich miała swoje pokoje. Miały cztery trony i wszystkie były jednakowo ważne.  
\- Jak to? - Teddy odwraca się i siada, opierając się o poduszki. - To pogoda się zmieniała czy nie? - Andromeda dotyka czoła chłopca. Jej wnuk wygląda tak uroczo z buzią w kropki.  
\- Zmieniała się – odpowiada. - Pory roku rządziły wspólnie, zsyłając taką pogodę, by w przyrodzie panowała równowaga.  
\- A padał śnieg? - dopytuje chłopiec, wyglądając przez okno. Jest zmartwiony, obawia się, że nie będzie mógł pojechać jutro do Nory. Babcia przed chwilą powiedziała, że wciąż jest chory i nie może wychodzić z łóżka.  
\- Śnieg padał wtedy, kiedy trzeba, oczywiście. Gdy ludzie zbytnio poddawali się swoim pragnieniom, gdy brały nad nimi górę gorące uczucia, wkraczała Zima. Przynosiła ochłodę i spokój. A jednak zdarzało się, że ludzie pod wpływem Zimy stawali się zbyt zimni i nieczuli. Mieli wtedy czerwone opuszki palców i szare oczy, w których odbijał się lód.  
\- A Lato? Nie mogła powiedzieć siostrze, że robi źle? - pyta Teddy, tuląc swojego pluszowego wilka.  
\- Lato zawsze była porywcza. Uważała, że Zima nie zna wszystkich namiętności, którymi kierują się ludzie. Lato była trochę egoistyczna, sądziła, że tylko ona potrafi zrozumieć ich motywy i gorące uczucia.   
\- I co? Kłóciły się? - Czasem ciężko opowiadać bajki dziecku, które nie doświadczyło wojny. Andromeda pamięta, że dawno temu w tym samym momencie opowieści Nimfadora zapytała, jak długo trwała bitwa.   
\- Lato wypowiedziała wojnę pozostałym Porom Roku.  
\- Wojnę? Co to jest wojna, babciu?

***

To Bella jest Latem.  
Nieokiełznana niczym żywioł, który niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze. Bella potrafi manipulować ludźmi – matką, siostrami, nauczycielami, a w końcu nawet ojcem.  
Dzieciństwo sióstr Black upływa pod znakiem równowagi. Tyle samo uśmiechów matki co srogich spojrzeń ojca, tyle samo zabawy co nauki. Tyle mrocznych zaklęć co tych całkiem zwyczajnych.  
I tyle samo zimy co lata.  
Narcyza nigdy nie płacze. Spełnia wszystkie prośby i polecenia Bellatriks. Czasami przyznaje się do jej win. Sprawia wrażenie obojętnej do tego stopnia, że chciałoby się nią potrząsnąć i krzyknąć jej do ucha.

\- Trzymaj go, Cyziu! Trzymaj! - szepcze Bella, oczy błyszczą jej jak w gorączce, włosy ma w nieładzie. Celuje różdżką w pająka na kolanach siostry. Narcyza drży lekko, ale posłusznie zaciska palce na ruchliwych odnóżach stworzenia, które rośnie, rośnie, rośnie.  
\- Bella? Cyziu? - Andromeda pojawia się w drzwiach, wołając siostry. - Bella! Co ty wyprawiasz?  
\- Odczep się! - warczy Bella i znów skupia się na pająku. Oczy Narcyzy robią się coraz większe, ale wciąż są suche.  
\- _Expelliarmus!_ \- mówi Andromeda i patrzy, jak różdżka jej siostry uderza w sufit. - Mama czeka na dole, pospieszcie się. - Bella mierzy ją spojrzeniem dzikiego zwierzęcia i wybiega z pokoju. Narcyza wciąż siedzi i wpatruje się w swoje puste już kolana.  
\- Chodźmy, Cyziu. – Andromeda wyciąga rękę do siostry. Gdy schodzą do kuchni, obejmuje ją ramieniem.   
Narcyza jest Jesienią. Jest przejmującym wiatrem, obojętnością i ukrytym głęboko płomieniem.

Andromeda już od dawna oczekuje tej chwili. Od tak długiego czasu jest świadoma, że nadejdzie ten dzień, że prawie wcale nie czuje zdenerwowania. Ułożyła w głowie tyle scenariuszy, że nic jej nie zaskoczy. Zerka przelotnie na swoją dłoń i podnosi wzrok na rodziców i siostry. Wszyscy stoją: ojciec przy oknie, matka przy kominku, Narcyza opiera się o drugi parapet. Bella natomiast jest najbliżej fotela, w którym siedzi Andromeda.  
\- Ślub? Słyszysz, Walburgio? Nasza córka poślubiła mugola! Poślubiła bez naszej zgody! Dwa dni temu! Poślubiła mugola! - wrzeszczy ojciec w całkowicie niedystyngowany sposób.  
\- Ted jest czarodziejem, ojcze – odpowiada.  
\- Jest szlamą, idiotko! - syczy Bella, cała jest energią. Podchodzi jeszcze bliżej fotela i pochyla się nad siostrą. - Dziwka! - Andromeda po raz pierwszy w życiu otrzymuje policzek.  
\- O ile wiem, poślubiłam człowieka, mężczyznę, i oddałam mu się w świetle prawa. Nie waż się! - podnosi głos.  
Matka jest bliska histerii. Wyrzuca z siebie urywane zdania, słowa, wodzi niespokojnie spojrzeniem po salonie. Wreszcie dopada do drzewa Blacków i zdziera je na podłogę. Klęka i opiera dłonie na trzech liniach łączących ją z córkami.  
\- A więc wynoś się - mówi spokojnie ojciec, jakby właśnie rozgrywał partię szachów i rozkazywał pionkowi. - Jutro o tej porze gobliny zamkną przed tobą nasze skrytki. Jeśli są tam któreś z twoich osobistych rzeczy, możesz zabrać je teraz.  
Matka wciąż szlocha i przeklina w ramionach Belli. Ojciec wypatruje czegoś za oknem. Narcyza nie mówi ani słowa.  
Andromeda jest Zimą. Nie ma dla niej miejsca w świecie Lata.

***

\- Czegoś tu nie rozumiem, babciu – mówi Teddy. - Lato i Zima miały różne te, no… priorytyrety, tak? To czemu Wiosna i Jesień nie zapobiegły wojnie?  
\- Masz rację, Teddy. Zima i Lato miały różne priorytety. Ich siostry były bardzo pomocne, w czasie gdy rządziły we cztery. Każda z nich miała swoje małe zadania. A jednak Jesień nie mogła nic zrobić. Była zbyt obojętna. Może trochę zazdrościła Zimie jej ozdób ze szronu, czystości śniegu i tego, jak ludzie się jej bali. Sama widziała w sobie tylko błoto i słotę. I tak Zima i Lato szykowały się do wojny, a Jesień krążyła po swoich komnatach, popłakując cicho i zawodząc jękliwie.  
\- Co z Wiosną?   
\- Wiosna. Wiosna była najbardziej tajemniczą z sióstr. Miała największą moc, a jednocześnie pozwalała ograniczać się Zimie i lekceważyć Latu. Wiosna głaskała pola i łąki swoimi zielonymi dłońmi i sprawiała, że cały świat ożywał. Potrafiła zażegnać wszystkie konflikty, a jej nieśmiałe słońce przynosiło ludziom nadzieję. Niestety podczas gdy Lato walczyła z Zimą, Wiosna przebywała daleko od Zamku. Zanim wróciła ze swojego spaceru przynoszącego życie, nie mogła zrobić nic więcej, jak tylko doprowadzić do końca wojny. I do zmiany równowagi.  
\- Czy Wiosna nie powinna też kłócić się z Latem? - zastanawia się chłopiec.  
\- Widzisz, Wiosna najlepiej z nich wszystkich nadawała się do rządzenia, ale zawsze chciała dzielić władzę po równo. Gdy tylko udawało się jej wyrwać spod więzów Zimy, wyruszała w świat, by przynieść nowe życie, w tym czasie opiekę nad ludźmi zostawiała siostrom. Tak naprawdę Wiosna nigdy nie upominała się o należną jej władzę. To właśnie ona zaproponowała zbudowanie czterech pałaców i podzielenie roku na cztery równe części.  
\- Babciu, słyszałaś? Chyba ktoś jest w salonie!  
\- Zdawało ci się, kochanie. Wróćmy do naszej historii. Zima i Lato ścierały się w wielu bitwach, a żadna nie mogła pokonać drugiej. Lato miała miecz utkany z promieni prażącego słońca. Gdy powstawał, nikt nie podejrzewał, że skieruje go przeciwko swojej siostrze.  
\- A pani Zima miała miecz? - Oczy Teddy'ego otwierają się szeroko ze zdumienia. Włosy chłopca są teraz w kolorze najczystszej wiosennej zieleni.  
\- Miała, stworzony był z najzimniejszego lodowca – słyszą od drzwi. - Teddy nie mógł przybyć do Nory, więc Nora przybyła do Teddy'ego! - mówi Harry. Zaraz za nim do pokoju wsypują się jego dzieci. Z salonu dobiega głos Molly Weasley. Andromeda uśmiecha się do wnuka.   
\- Zejdziemy na dół? - pyta Teddy. - Pokażę ci, wujku, jak ładnie rano ubrałem choinkę! - Harry otula go kołdrą i wychodzi z pokoju.  
Andromeda przystaje jeszcze w progu i kieruje różdżkę na lampkę nocną wnuka.  
\- Nox!

***

Zabrakło im chyba Wiosny, która potrafiłaby to wszystko okiełznać. Wiosny, która zapewniłaby naturalne, cykliczne narodziny dobra. 


End file.
